Gyrations and Sensations
by Halcyonna
Summary: "Oh look, there's a pink one!"  Kurt and Blaine explore sex shops together.  They experiment with purchased items.  Smexy, fluffy, and most definitely silly.  First up is liontamer!Blaine and kitty!Kurt roleplay.
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically as the summary says. It's going to be multi-chaptered, and it will include Kurt and Blaine's trips to various sex shops or other places and their exploration of whatever they buy. It will be sexy, smutty, fluffy, and goofy. (Does anyone use the word goofy anymore? My parents make fun of me for using it, which makes me laugh.) Anyway. I have some ideas already in the works, but I'm open to requests if someone has a good suggestion! The more out there, the better. Within reason. :D**

"Oh God, I cannot believe that we're going to do this." Kurt buried his face into the steering wheel dramatically, heaving a sigh.

Blaine chuckled, resting a comforting hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Baby, you know we've both been wanting to come here for a while now."

Kurt groaned, turning his face away from Blaine's and further into the wheel. Of course, it wouldn't be Kurt and Blaine without something going wrong. In this case, Kurt's nose hitting the car horn.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"I think that's a bad omen," Kurt mumbled as the raucous honk echoed throughout the parking lot of the sex shop, curiously yet somehow aptly titled "Gyrations and Sensations."

"Now everyone knows we're here, and what if we run into… I don't know… my dad, or someone from school, or-"

"First of all, sweetheart," Blaine said, sounding just the slightest bit patronizing yet fully comforting, "you're the one who insisted that we take this 30 mile road trip through the fascinating state of Ohio so that no one we know will see us. And besides," he added, pulling Kurt away from the steering wheel and into his arms. "This could be very fun. I mean, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise or anything, but my parents are out of town tonight…"

Kurt smacked Blaine's side but still remained in his arms to hide the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Blaine nuzzled his face against the top of Kurt's head.

"Come on, sweetheart."

Alright, Blaine had a point. And as nice as relaxing in his boyfriend's arms was, Kurt was starting to get sore from bending and twisting across the car to reach him.

"Fine."

Blaine smiled. Despite Kurt's bashfulness about being here, he was looking forward to this much more than he had let on. And besides, if he grew used to it, maybe he could be the one to pick up the embarrassing strawberry-flavored lube he always forced Blaine to get.

"After you, my beautiful sexy baby penguin," Blaine smiled, opening the door for Kurt with a flourish. He artfully dodged the punch Kurt had vaguely aimed in his direction before following his boyfriend inside.

Kurt refused to make eye contact with anyone in the store and immediately scurried into the nearest aisle as quickly as possible, tugging a laughing Blaine with him by the hand. He stopped in the middle of the aisle, looking about them nervously for a moment before relaxing.

"Okay. We're in. We can do this."

Blaine held back his laughter as he wrapped an affectionate arm around Kurt's waist before browsing the shelves directly in front of them.

"Why, Kurt!" he said, feigning shock. "I had no idea that you were into vibrating panties! How come you never told me?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide as he gazed at the shelf in horror.

Blaine just laughed and cuddled Kurt closer to him.

"I'm sorry, love. You know I was teasing you. Now come on, let's go somewhere else. There's not even many people here. Noone cares, really. It's just you," he tapped Kurt's nose affectionately, "and me." And Mr. Magee who lived across the street from Kurt, who had apparently had the same idea about going to a sex shop far away from their neighborhood. Blaine had spotted him on the way in. He was heading down their aisle And there was _no way_ in hell that he was letting Kurt realize that the man was in their vicinity.

"Here, we'll start simple." Blaine kept his arm around Kurt's waist, bringing him over to the next aisle. "Condoms. Oh look, there's a pink one!" He brought it off the shelf for added effect and brought it in front of Kurt, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt shot Blaine his best appalled look, then his lips quivered and he burst out laughing.

"And you were the one who called _me_ princess last week when I wanted to-"

"Kurt!" Blaine blushed, clapping a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Not _here!_"

Kurt smirked smugly and then, without making eye contact with Blaine, he pulled a box off of the shelf. It read: "Trojan: Fire and Ice: Warming and Tingling Sensations for Both Partners."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Wouldn't that… hurt?"

"I don't know, I mean… I think they're made for that, so they can't hurt, right?"

"Right."

The two looked slightly awkward before Blaine took the box from Kurt's hands.

"So this is a yes?"

Kurt nodded.

"Okay."

Blaine couldn't help laughing at how awkward they both sounded and buried his face into Kurt's neck to stifle the sound, laughing even more as Kurt let out a chuckle and ran a hand through his boyfriend's curls.

"Okay, I guess that's enough PDA for the people of Gyrations and Sensations," Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, but Blaine was looking at something across the room, his eyes wide and pupils dilated.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmm?" He still looked distracted.

"What is it?"

"Oh, um… it's nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing."

"Well, it's not nothing, but don't worry about it. I don't want to make you try things just because I want them. I mean, you look uncomfortable enough, and I want this to be about you. I want this to be perfect for _you_."

Kurt smiled tenderly down towards his boyfriend. "Blaine, thank you, and I… I've told you a thousand times and a thousand different ways that I love you by now, but I just do, so much, and this isn't perfect for me unless it's perfect for you, too. And besides, this is about trying new things."

"Okay." Blaine still looked a little sheepish, but brought Kurt over to another aisle, picking up a pair of cat ears and placing them on Kurt's head affectionately and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"You look adorable."

"You… you want me to wear these?"

"Well, actually, I was thinking just to start with…"

Kurt looked confused, but nodded, watching as Blaine gathered a few more items into his arms before showing them to Kurt, growing more and more confident as they went.

"What kind of outfit is that?" Kurt looked at his boyfriend with nothing but curiosity.

"it's… well… a lion tamer's outfit."

"So you want me to wear it with the ears?"

"Well, not exactly. I kind of wanted to wear it, actually." He blushed heavily, looking strangely uncomfortable for his usually confident demeanor.

"Oh." _Oh_. Blaine in a lion tamer's outfit, in those tight shorts and no shirt. That somehow seemed like a _very_ good idea.

"We don't have to do it, I mean, if you don't want to."

"No. I – I want to." _A lot, actually_. _That outfit looked delicious_.

Blaine grinned.

Kurt froze. Had he said that out loud?"

"Perfect. Just a couple more things? I have some more ideas for this," his eyebrows rose eagerly.

"Blaine Warbler, have you been _planning _this?" Kurt smirked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Nope. I've just been blessed with the ability to think on my feet and the most beautiful, amazing boyfriend in the world."

"That's what they all say, I'm afraid," Kurt sighed, casting him a suspicious glance before following him down another aisle.

"_Wait, Blaine!"_ he hissed, grasping Blaine's arm. "That's Mr. Magee!"

He hid behind an obnoxious 6 foot tall blow up doll, pointing across the store.

_Shit_.

Blaine gently pushed Kurt's head down so his own could peek over the doll with him. Sure enough, there was Mr. Magee, staring at the ground and raising his eyebrows at the pink condom that Blaine had dropped on the floor earlier.

Then he picked it up, reading the package and leaving Kurt and Blaine each biting their lips, desperate to hold back their laughter. Kurt's face was turning red as he imagine how ridiculous they would look, their two faces peeking over the corner atop each other behind a massive blonde inflatable sex toy.

"Blaine, get off of me," Kurt hissed, pushing against his boyfriend, who was bent over him to see around the corner.

Blaine was a sight to behold. He was doubled over, his face turning red, and Kurt elbowed him. "Seriously, Blaine, get off before he _sees_!"

"Ow, shit, Kurt!" Blaine moaned, grasping his groin.

"Oh my God, Blaine, did I hit you there? I'm so sorry!" Kurt spun around quickly to comfort his boyfriend.

There's some things that you think only happen in the movies until they happen to you, and then it feels surreal, although everything's happening in slow motion. And that was exactly what happened to Kurt at that moment.

As Kurt spun around, his foot caught on the blow up doll, he stumbled, grasping onto the shelf but failing to hold himself up as he toppled to the ground, landing atop the blowup doll, his hand on the toy's chest in a position that could only be described as scandalous.

"_Kurt? Kurt Hummel?"_

Kurt groaned. His face was beet red. He cast a glance over his shoulder towards his boyfriend, who was thankfully out of the sight of Mr. Magee, but he couldn't get a word out, caught between clutching himself in agony and rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Oh, uh… hi Mr. Magee," Kurt managed, trying his best to look normal.

"Do your parents know you're here, young man?"

"Why… yes. I'm here for a project, actually. Yeah, a school project." Kurt pulled himself off from the floor and brushed himself off.

"For which class, may I ask?"

"Uh… psychology."

"I see."

Kurt glanced at the pink condom in Mr. Magee's hands, and the older man's eyes widened as he followed Kurt's gaze. He suddenly realized that he, too, was in a sex shop.

"Wow… well, the projects that they're giving you kids these days, huh?"

"Yeah," Kurt laughed nervously. "It can get pretty ridiculous."

"Well, it was… I guess, nice to see you, young man. I'm here for a bit of a psychology project myself."

And boy, Kurt did _not_ want to know what that meant. He bid the man a quick, slightly awkward farewell, making no promises to "say hello to your father for me!" and headed back around the corner, seeing that his boyfriend had finally gotten himself together. At least, as together as he could possibly be after having listened to that conversation. His curls were starting to come free from the gel, and his face was slightly red.

"Oh. My. G-"

"Blaine, if you know what's best for you, you will never mention this again. Ever."

"Understood, sir," Blaine nodded slightly mockingly.

"Don't make me come after you," Kurt threatened, grabbing a light whip from Blaine's hand and wielding it playfully.

Wait. Blaine had a _whip_?

"Uh… is this _for_ something?"

"I was going to ask you about it, but I kind of thought it would go well with the whole lion tamer deal."

Kurt leaned into Blaine's side a bit subconsciously, imagining his boyfriend standing strong and powerful in the costume, holding a whip in his hand. _Unf._

"Did.. I mean, did you want to _hit_ me with it?"

"No, of course not!"

"Oh."

"Wait, do you _want_ me to?"

Kurt's brows furrowed. He had never thought about this, but the idea of Blaine hitting him with the whip, not really enough to hurt much, but just lightly, sent a shiver down his spine, which Blaine was quick to pick up on.

"You do," he said, surprised but certainly not judgmental.

"I mean, this is about experimenting, so we – we can try it. Not like, hard or anything. The whip isn't too heavy, but I wouldn't mind trying it."

"Alright. We'll just buy it and see. I don't want to hurt you, though," Blaine said, blushing slightly and nuzzling into his boyfriend.

"I know."

"There's just one more thing?"

"Sure, honey."

Blaine grinned to himself. He loved it when Kurt called him pet names. He loved taking care of Kurt, but it was nice to be loved and cared for as well. And smiling, he led Kurt over to the other end of the store.

"So it's… a tail?"

Blaine nodded eagerly. Okay. So it went with the whole cat thing.

"But how does it, you know, attach?"

Blaine turned the package over, looking at Kurt curiously.

It attached with a butt plug.

Kurt bit back a groan.

And oh gosh… Kurt _liked_ it.

"Would you like that, baby?" Blaine asked softly into Kurt's ear, tracing circles around his hip.

Kurt bit his lip, nodding feverishly.

"Do you want it inside you?"

Kurt groaned, leaning into Blaine.

"Shhh. You don't want anyone to hear you, now do you?"

Kurt shook his head quickly, leaning further into his boyfriend, who took his hand and began to pull him towards the cash register.

Oh, it would be a long 30-mile ride back home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaineee?"

"Yes?"

"Will you drive us back? I'm too tired."

Blaine sighed, more for dramatic effect than from actual frustration.

"Please?" Kurt widened his eyes, his lips in a light pout as he nuzzled his head against Blaine's shoulder. His hand traced down his boyfriend's torso, skimming his hip and coming to rest on his thigh. Blaine's throat rumbled as he stifled a groan and Kurt softly caressed the outside of his firm, muscled thigh. "I'll wear the ears for you on the way back," he purred against the man's neck.

"Mmmm, for me?"

"Of course. Only for you."

"Kurt, you can't…say things like that… in public-" Blaine's cheeks were flushed, and he bit his lip roughly.

"But your kitten wants you. He needs you to tame him, to own him…"

Kurt carefully nibbled Blaine's neck, his mouth hot and wet, grateful there were no other people around in the parking lot.

Blaine didn't know where this side of Kurt was coming from, but he sure as hell wasn't about to stop it.

"Mmm…. I think my little kitten needs to earn it first." Blaine took the ears from the bag and placed them on his boyfriend. "So beautiful," he murmured, resting a gentle hand on the boy's waist and kissing his cheek.

Blaine's hand on his waist was fire, and the kiss on his cheek had been so gentle, so soothing, and oh, the concept of having to _earn_ it. He could hardly stand it, trapped between so many sensations, and stood in a daze, gazing at Blaine with huge eyes, innocent yet smoldering.

"Come on, let's get you in the car, baby."

Blaine led Kurt over to the other side of the car, smiling as Kurt's knees went slightly weak. He walked back around to the driver's seat and started the car.

"Tired?" he asked softly, seeing the way Kurt had adorably curled up on the seat next to him.

Kurt yawned, giving him a sleepy smile. Blaine touched his cheek gently before driving back home.

Driving. And driving. And driving. But he was doing this for Kurt, and Kurt was really adorable, snuffling in his sleep and cuddling further against the car seat. And each time he let out one of those little moans or breathy sighs, Blaine's heart caught in his throat in an unbearable combination of lust and happiness and sheer love for him.

"Mmmmm, Blaine?" Kurt murmured, looking up at Blaine with slightly squinted eyes and mussed hair when they had only a few minutes left to drive.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine smiled down at Kurt, leaning over and brushing a hand across the soft fur of his ears before smoothing his hair down. "We're almost home, love."

"Mmm, 'kay." Kurt leaned into Blaine's hand, and because Blaine couldn't resist, he let his hand trail down Kurt's body as Kurt had done to him earlier, coming to rest ever so innocently yet suggestively on his thigh.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned breathily.

"Yes?" Blaine's hand crept up to palm an already hard Kurt.

Kurt gasped, still curled up on the seat sleepily, arching his hips against Blaine's hand, which his boyfriend was quick to remove.

"No, sweetheart. I want you to be my good little kitten and stay still for me until we get home, alright, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, his breath thickening with lust as Blaine replaced his hand on him, stroking just lightly and making Kurt crave more friction as he gripped the armrest tightly in an effort to hold still. He looked up at Blaine pleadingly, eyes clouded and wanton.

"Shhh, beautiful, I know, I know. We're almost there."

Kurt nodded, moaning at the fire in Blaine's eyes as he looked down at him hungrily, at the way his arm muscles moved deliciously while he steered the car back to his house. He wanted him so badly it ached, from his hard cock twitching in his boyfriend's much too gentle grip down to the core of his being.

When they reached the house, Blaine had to refrain from jumping on Kurt, instead choosing to pick him up gently close to his chest and carry him to his bedroom, settling him on the bed on his back. He had to stop for a moment to just _look_ at Kurt, hard and desperate and panting already with just the idea of what was to come, his hair a bit sweaty and his eyes closed. And the _ears_. They made him look so sexy yet playful and all the more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"Blaine… too far away," he managed, his breath coming in gasps.

Blaine leaned forward slightly, kissing him once softly and teasingly on the lips. Kurt felt Blaine's lips curl upward as he began to pull away, and _oh_, he was having none of that tonight. He wove his fingers into Blaine's curls and pulled him back towards him. Blaine stumbled slightly as he crawled onto the bed to rest on his elbows as he hovered over Kurt, planting kiss after soft kiss on his lips, pink and gorgeous and parted deliciously.

Kurt's nails scraped against Blaine's scalp in the most heavenly of sensations, making him groan into the boy's mouth that now pressed against him more firmly. Blaine's tongue caressed the plush of Kurt's bottom lip, and Kurt eagerly granted him access, sinking into the bed and unable to form words as Blaine's hands traveled across his torso. They slid under the thin material of his shirt, caressing his sides and venturing to tweak a nipple before removing his shirt entirely. He lifted the boy slightly to pull the material out from under his body.

Blaine pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips before trailing them down his neck, sucking and nibbling at the dip where neck met collarbone as the boy's cries grew louder and more desperate. His hands sprawled helplessly against Blaine's back, gripping the material of his shirt tightly when Blaine licked a hot, wet line across the skin bordering his waistband.

"Do you want me to touch you, my beautiful little kitten?" he hummed against Kurt's stomach before blowing gently across the wet skin.

"Yes… oh, God, yes… please," Kurt made out. The strain of his erection against his pants was unbearable.

"I need you to roll over for me," Blaine murmured after he had removed Kurt's pants and boxers.

Kurt cast him a cheeky, slightly embarrased grin before rolling onto his stomach so that his bottom rested across his boyfriend's lap facing upwards, and Blaine chuckled, smacking one cheek firmly. Kurt gasped, his back arching but burying his face into the pillows, and Blaine smiled, stowing that information away for later.

Kurt felt Blaine's lubed finger trail down his back, between his cheeks, before pressing against his entrance. Kurt sighed and relaxed, letting out a gentle purr as he felt Blaine's finger press into him.

Another finger soon entered, and Kurt felt Blaine's fingers scissor and stretch him, brushing deliberately and easily over his prostate just enough to keep him on edge. Kurt arched to push Blaine's fingers further inside of him, which Blaine allowed.

"Are you ready, beautiful?" Blaine whispered against the delicate curve of Kurt's ear, stroking his silky hair as Kurt nodded eagerly, shaking with the intensity of Blaine's breath on his ear, his fingers in him, his hand so gentle against the back of his head.

"I used the warming lube," was all Blaine said before pressing something hard and phallic inside Kurt.

"Mmmm, Blaine." The plug was ridged, and Kurt groaned as it rubbed against his insides and Blaine twisted it just slightly, watching as Kurt cried out and his toes curled.

Blaine pulled Kurt to sit up in his lap, and Kurt immediately buried his face in his boyfriend's neck.

"Is this okay?" Blaine whispered, tugging gently on the tail attached to the plug. He felt Kurt's sharp intake of breath as he nodded.

"I want you to pick a safeword for me, baby." Blaine wrapped his arms fully around Kurt, stroking his back and hair and anywhere his hands would reach. Kurt's smooth skin was intoxicating, and… the _tail_, protruding beautifully from his tight pink hole, and the way he was nuzzling against him, like a kitten…. Blaine had no words.

"Ugh, I don't know…"

Blaine let his hand trail down Kurt's back and slowly, achingly pulled the plug out before pressing it back inside him. The resulting mewl was delicious against Blaine's skin.

"We can't keep doing this if you don't pick a safeword, you know…"

"Fine, um… " _Kitten. Blaine was calling him kitten. Okay.. maybe another animal, then? All he knew was that he wanted Blaine's hand back on that tail as soon as possible…_ _Okay. What other animals were there? _"Moose."

Blaine couldn't hold back his laugh this time, doubling over and almost crushing Kurt in the process. "Moose?" he wheezed, holding Kurt tightly to his chest as the boy tried to pull away. Kurt resigned himself to remaining in Blaine's arms, hiding his face against his chest.

"It was the first thing that came to mind!"

"Well, if you say so…" And Kurt just giggled, loving how comfortable they were with each other and whether he could ever have found someone more _perfect_.

"I want you to wait here, love, I'll be right back."

"Mmmm, but you feel so nice right here."

"I know, beautiful, but if you let me do this, we'll do something that will feel even better."

Blaine untangled himself from Kurt, deliberately jostling the boy's legs so that the plug would move inside of him, and Kurt let out a strangled gasp.

Blaine leaned down and pressed a single kiss to the head of Kurt's cock. His hips jerked upwards as he groaned.

"Now wait here for me on the bed like a good little kitten," Blaine murmured against Kurt's hip before disappearing into his closet. Kurt, getting an idea, slipped off the bed onto the floor as soon as his boyfriend was out of sight.

Blaine emerged wearing tight, black leather shorts and golden, circus-y looking arm cuffs with intricate red designs. Kurt's eyes danced over his tan, bare torso of their own accord. _Oh_, and there was the whip…

Blaine hardly had time to register the fact that Kurt wasn't on the bed before he felt a bump against his leg and saw Kurt on his hands and knees nuzzling Blaine's leg, his hips swaying as the tail brushed against his thighs.

"_Fuck_, Kurt…" Kurt smiled demurely up at Blaine, his plushy pink lips forming a mewl, and damned if Blaine didn't lose it right there. It wasn't that he had a thing for cats, it was just… _hell_. Kurt was so beautiful and sexy and adorable all at once, and that tail and ears and the way he was rubbing up against him and the way he was letting Blaine do as he wished with him and God, those noises…

Blaine let the end of the whip rest on Kurt's back, swirling it in teasing circles.

"Hmmm… I believe I remember asking my sweet little kitten to wait for me on the bed."

Kurt just looked up at Blaine with big, guilty-looking eyes.

"I don't know if your lion tamer can let you get away with that," Blaine mused, letting the whip trail across Kurt's bottom and down his thighs. "What do you think, Kurt? Have you been naughty while your tamer was away?"

Kurt said nothing, choosing to hide his head in Blaine's leg.

Blaine had to force himself to step away from Kurt, loving how sweet and adorable Kurt looked when he tried to hide. But he was determined to get this out of him, and he pulled away, kneeling down beside Kurt and resting the end of the whip against his ass.

"Oh, so you think you've been good? I guess I just won't need to punish you after all then, hmm?"

"No!" Kurt gasped, surprising himself with the force of his answer.

"What was that?" Blaine hummed, letting the whip's tail trail all the way up his body until it rested against Kurt's lips. He saw Kurt's fleshy pink tongue dart out to bring the tip into his mouth, mewling lightly, his cheeks pink and warm.

"I just… I mean…. I did come off of the bed when you told me not to."

"That's right, beautiful."

Blaine pet Kurt's head, adjusting his ears. "Does this mean my little kitten needs to be punished for being disobedient?"

Kurt's face was beet red as he forced himself to nod.

And Blaine felt the slightest bit sorry for him, but loved how precious Kurt looked when he was embarrassed and how sexy it was that he wanted to feel the whip against his skin.

"Tell me," Blaine whispered into the shell of Kurt's ear. Kurt turned his head to the side, quickly looking away when his eyes met Blaine's.

"I…. I need, um. Your kitten…" He looked away, and Blaine bent over slightly awkwardly to place an arm around Kurt's waist.

"It's okay, Kurt. It's okay to want it. All you need to do is ask me, and I'll give you what you need."

Comforted by Blaine's words and the warm weight of his arm, Kurt whispered, "I need to be punished." And just by saying it, he somehow felt better, like a weight was lifted off his chest.

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips sweetly in reward and nuzzled his head against his back. "Mmmm, yes you do. I don't want my precious kitten getting out of line, now, do I?"

Kurt shook his head fiercely.

Blaine rested his hand lightly on Kurt's shoulder and pulled the tail out of the way before bringing the whip down across his ass, not harshly but enough to sting, and Kurt positively keened, pressing himself up against the whip.

Blaine experimentally brought his arm back further, hitting Kurt's right cheek a bit harder. The tail of the whip curled slightly around the side of Kurt's bottom, leaving a beautiful red trail that Blaine traced with his tongue as Kurt shivered.

Blaine brought the whip come down a few more times, some strokes falling across the middle, others grazing his thighs and still others his back.

"Are you ever going to be disobedient like that again?" he asked, running his fingernails against Kurt's bottom and relishing in his hiss and the way he arched his back.

"No," Kurt made out, his voice high and whiny and filled with lust.

"Good." _snap_. "Because I always expect my naughty-" _snap_ "little-" _snap_ "kitten-_" snap_ "will be good for me. Understood?"

Kurt groaned, unable to make out a breathy "yes" and instead resting his forehead on the floor.

Blaine smiled down at him before putting the whip down and gathering Kurt into his arms, cuddling him against his chest.

"You alright, beautiful?"

"Never better," Kurt smiled hazily, nuzzling his face against Blaine's neck.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead before carrying him over to the bed, laying him down on his back and pushing his knees back so that his thighs were against his chest. He cupped Kurt's hard, leaking cock in his hand, allowing him to thrust up against him.

"Do you want me inside you, precious?"

"Yes, Blaine, _please_, just… please. The plug's not enough.. it's not you."

Blaine was sorely tempted to push Kurt even further, until his mouth couldn't form words and he could do nothing but writhe against the sheets, moaning for Blaine, but he had been through enough and he didn't want to push him too far.

"Alright, then."

Kurt sighed with relief, beginning to let his legs relax.

"Ah ah, Kurt. I want you to keep your legs right where I put them, so I can see you."

Blaine quickly wriggled out of the leather shorts before reaching to remove the plug from Kurt, deliberately pressing it further into his prostate before sliding it out painfully slowly.

"Ugh, Kurt… you look so fucking hot and just _beautiful_," Blaine moaned, running a finger down the underside of Kurt's cock and down to his gaping hole.

"Please, Blaine, I need you so much."

"I'd hate to be one to deny my sweet little kitten whatever he desires," Blaine murmured, pressing his hands against Kurt's legs to hold them in place and letting just the head of his cock enter Kurt.

Kurt jerked his hips, squirming as he desperately sought _more_.

"I know, beautiful, I know… you just look so good like this, when you're desperate for me."

"Blaine, I can't…. I just…"

Blaine kissed Kurt hungrily on the lips to silence him, finally thrusting all the way inside, loving the leverage the position provided him. Kurt's hand trailed down to clutch Blaine's ass and push him to move harder, faster. Blaine eagerly complied, running his hands up and down Kurt's thighs and kissing him firmly and heatedly.

"I'm… I'm close," Kurt managed. Blaine just thrust into him even harder, wrapping a hand around his cock as his boyfriend's writhing reached entirely new levels.

With a loud, keening cry, Kurt came all over his stomach in hot, thick spurts. Blaine stopped thrusting to just _look_ at him, his lips parted and innocent and beautiful, his eyes shut adorably, a dazed look on his face.

After a few moments, Kurt murmured, "You're still hard… let me do something for you."

Blaine could only watch in fascination as Kurt maneuvered them so that Blaine was lying on his back. Kurt trailed hot, wet kisses down Blaine's body before taking Blaine's cock into his mouth.

"Ugh, fuck, your mouth, it's.. it's so _perfect_, Kurt…"

Kurt smiled, moaning around his boyfriend's member as he enveloped it in the soft, warm depths of his mouth.

Blaine buried a hand in Kurt's hair, the other petting the fur on his ears.

"Kurt, I'm… I'm going to…" Kurt's mouth was impossibly talented, and the combination of his lips and the hot depths of his throat and those ears and the vibrations from his hums sent Blaine over the edge in moments.

Kurt pulled away as Blaine grew sensitive. And if he didn't look like a kitten then, with Blaine's come dribbling from his mouth like milk as he swallowed hungrily…

If Blaine could be hard again, right then, he most definitely would be. Instead, he just basked in the aftermath of his orgasm and the sheer adorableness of Kurt licking the white fluid from his lips deliciously.

"Come here, sweetheart," Blaine murmured. He opened his arms, and Kurt crawled up the bed to snuggle into them eagerly. He rested his head against Blaine's chest, and Blaine happily wrapped an arm around his waist, nuzzling his face into Kurt's hair as their breathing returned to normal.

"God, Kurt, you're… that was amazing."

Letting his eyes drift shut, Kurt hummed his approval and planted a kiss against Blaine's collarbone.

"I love you," he murmured drowsily.

"I know, my kitten, my Kurt, my love. I love you so much."

Kurt tangled his legs with Blaine's, allowing a smile to grace his face as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
